


War All Around Me

by Madileanonme



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Eventual Shklance, Fluff and Angst, Multi, Pre-established Sheith, Pretty lit story, War, hunk and lance are best bros, not too much angst tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 11:19:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16575449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madileanonme/pseuds/Madileanonme
Summary: During World War 3, Lance loses everyone in his family. He goes on a journey, and meets Hunk. Hunk takes him to his group, and they go to America together.(I suck at summaries, but please give this a chance)





	War All Around Me

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Please leave kudos or comments if you like this. Future chapters will be longer, this is just a part of the introduction.

Lance remembers when the war first started. He remembers the gunshots, explosions, screams, and wails when lives were lost. He remembers when the Cuba got taken over by Mexico, which eventually got taken over by America. Lance remembers the fear he felt when Marco, Luis, and Veronica left to help Mexico in the war. Lance remembers the utter sorrow he felt when his family received the news that they were never coming back home. He remembers two years into the war when troops from Mexico City came onto Cuban soil. Lance remembers when his abuela and abuelo got shot because they couldn't run fast enough. Lance remembers his mamá yelling, demanding him to run fast and not look back or stop no matter what, right before she got shot. He remember running with tears in his eyes. He remembers when it finally hit him that he's alone in a world taken over by war. Lance remember the sobs and bawls that left him when he realized he couldn't remember the last thing he said to his abuela, his abuelo, or his mamá. When he realized he didn't remember Marco's laugh, Luis's jokes, or Veronica's advice. When he realized the world will never go back to how it was before World War 3.

Ever since the war started, Lance's life has been one bad thing after the other. That all changed when he met Hunk  
__________  
After sneaking onto a simple tugboat that took him all the way to Cancun, Lance was....lost. Before the war started, he had only been to Mexico once. Usually, for vacation, his family would simply go to Arizona to visit his Tia Rosa. Lance was in the middle of wondering if this whole trip was a mistake, when something large knocks into him and sends him flying into a nearby wall. Lance groans, then suddenly is being flung up by the arm. He looks up and is met with kind, brown eyes and a facial expression that screams remorse. Despite being manhandled, Lance finds himself already forgiving this man. "I'm sorry," the person starts. The man's eyes flicker to Lance's neck, and upon seeing no brand, continues. "I was trying to run from The Druids."

"There are Druids here!?" Lance splutters, eyes wide. He finds his own eyes traveling towards the other male's neck. When countries started getting taken over, the leaders would brand all the people they controlled. The people who received the brand were forced to capture other people to return to the leaders, where they would get branded as well. The more people a country had branded, the more powerful they seemed. The more powerful they seemed, the less likely it was for other countries to try and take over or attack. The most dangerous countries, and the ones who branded the most, were The Druids and The Galra. The Druids started with America, then proceeded to take over Canada, Mexico, Cuba, and tons of other small countries. The Galra were originally from Russia, but took over countries all the way from Belarus to France. Lance didn't see any brand on this mans neck, so he deemed him trustworthy. "I thought they mostly stayed in America and Canada. My- My name is Lance, what's yours?"

"My name's Hunk. I'm from America. I had a group but we got separated while trying to infiltrate a small base." Hunk answers.

"A group? You guys are going back to America?" Lance questions, warily.

"Yeah. We are meeting up at Diabazaal Church, do you- are you- are you going to America? " Hunk inquires. Lance gives a small nod. The kind eyed man gives him a look, so Lance clarifies. 

"I'm trying to see if my Tia Rosa is still okay. She lives in Arizona," Lance starts. "That is, if she is even still alive." The blue eyed man finishes, weakly. 

"Okay, you're coming with me and my group. Don't even say no, because we're going to the same place. Also, safety in numbers, you know?"

Lance looks up at Hunk in awe and nods frantically. He may not be the brightest person, but he knows not to let this opportunity pass.


End file.
